Talk:Xia Qingyue/@comment-34891293-20180622005215/@comment-35708229-20180622235111
If this is what you guys refer to XQ ignore her father, it's absurd imo.. Quote 1 “My Lord did not want to leave either, but he really has gone through too much… I accompanied my Lord for over twenty years. He is gentle, kind and never sorrowful on the surface, but I had always known the pain inside him.... Ten-odd years ago, Madam had already passed away; after that, my Lord had often washed his face with his own tears when alone. For an entire ten-odd years, he never remarried. Later… later on, Young Miss entered the Frozen Cloud Asgard, and became a person half out of the world. But then my Lord, at the very least, still had Young Master… But even Young Master went missing; if said he’s alive, there was still no one who could find his live person, but if said he’s dead, no one could find his corpse either. No one knew just where he went, and whether he is still alive or not… Madam is gone, Young Miss became one of the Frozen Cloud Asgard’s people, and now my Lord’s only son went missing, his life uncertain. Even though my Lord had experienced trials and hardships for over half his lifetime, he still couldn’t handle it!” XQ have no knowledge her father situation. As for Yuanba Quote 2 After leaving the courtyard, Xia Qingyue staggeringly walked a while. She suddenly saw the figure of Xia Yuanba in front of her eyes. He lowered his head and mechanically walked forward like a zombie. On his face, hung two streaks of undried bloody traces. When Xia Qingyue saw him, he saw Xia Qingyue as well. Every time he had seen her in the past, he would run to her with a face full of joy and shout “big sister”; however this time, his face only displayed terror, as he panickedly retreated. He roared in a low voice, and then turned around to run. “Yuanba!” Xia Qingyue’s gaze trembled, and then she flew after him. She landed in front of Xia Yuanba, and Xia Yuanba stopped his footsteps. Both his hands blocked his front, and shouted with his coarse voice: “Don’t… don’t come over here… don’t come near me!!” “Yuanba, what happened to you?” Xia Yuanba’s current appearance made Xia Qingyue’s heart even more painful. She knew that because of Yun Che’s death, the most heartbroken one would inevitably be Xia Yuanba. Not only did he have to bear the pain within his heart, he also had a guilt and remorse which were countless times more painful. “Don’t come near me!” Xia Yuanba fell back as his tears gushed out: “I already killed Brother-in-law, I don’t want to kill big sister too. I beg you, don’t come, don’t come near me!” “Yuanba, don’t be like this. It’s not your fault…” “No! It is my fault! It is my fault!” Xia Yuanba knelt on the ground and painfully wept: “It was me, the trash, that killed Brother-in-law… it’s all me… it’s all me… Why wasn’t the one who died me… Why couldn’t I have died earlier! AHHH!!” He cried painfully and raised his fist to viciously pound at his own head. Every strike was incredibly heavy. Xia Qingyue took a step forward: “Yuanba, don’t…” “Don’t come over here!!” Xia Yuanba frantically tried to escape backwards with both hands blocking in front of him. Tears fiercely rushed down his face, his voice was coarse and filled with sorrow: “You’re my older sister, my close relative. Brother-in-law is my brother and also my close relative… Brother-in-law became increasingly stronger and turned into someone that I admire. He brought me, this trash, to the Blue Wind Profound Palace that I yearned for day and night and brought to to the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament that I didn’t even dare dream of being at… When I was bullied, no matter how powerful the opponent was, he would viciously beat the opponent and made them not dare to bully me again…” “I fearlessly enjoyed everything that brother-in-law brought. His glory is also my glory because he is my most intimate Brother-in-law… But… but what did I do for brother-in-law… what did I do… I killed Brother-in-law… I killed brother-in-law... AHHHH… I’m trash… trash that’s lower than a dog... A trash who killed Brother-in-law… trash!!!” “Yuanba…” Xia Qingyue bit her lips and didn’t know how to comfort Xia Yuanba, whose spirit was so extremely shattered right now. Xia Yuanba’s pain continued for a very long time as he cried like a child in despair. His unceasing tears quickly drenched a large portion of the ground. Xia Qingyue didn’t say much anymore, and quietly watched him cry… Crying in pain is fine, at least he could expel some of the pain and sorrow within his heart... The sound of wind whistled through the air. After some time had passed, Xia Yuanba finally stopped his painful crying, and gradually, his sobs had begun to disappear as well. He knelt on the ground with his hair hanging down. After being calm for a long time, he slowly stood up from the ground and all of a sudden, said gently: “Elder sister, I’m leaving.” “Leave? Where are you going? Returning home?” “No, I’m not returning home. I don’t have the face to return home…” Xia Yuanba bitterly smiled: “Even if a trash like me does return home, I would have to live under Father’s protection. Perhaps there will be a day, where I’ll cause even father to die as well… I don’t want to be trash anymore. I don’t want to kill the intimate people beside me anymore…” “I need to leave... I need to search for a power that won’t make me trash anymore... I need to become stronger… I don’t want to be trash anymore…” Xia Yuanba raised his hand and wiped the tears off his face. Then, he determinedly exposed a smile: “Elder sister, don’t worry about me. I promise you that I won’t die… because the life that I have now is a life that Brother-in-law traded for with his own. No matter what, I won’t allow myself to die… I only ask for Elder sister to not stop me and not look for me either… I will return one day… Wait for the day I return, when I’ll use my own power to protect Elder sister, protect Father… protect everyone that I want to protect…” Xia Qingyue didn’t chase after him, and only dazedly stared at Xia Yuanba’s parting figure. Through her hazy gaze, she saw the usually cheerful, carefree, little brother who was always full of passion, unyieldingly grow up. “Yuanba, take care of yourself. I’ll wait for you to return.” Xia Qingyue lightly whispered. She pressed her hand to her chest and closed her eyes: “Yuanba... thank you for teaching me how to be strong…” "Yuanba was extremely heartbroken and also hateful towards is own lack of strength. He became determined to not be a weakling anymore so he decided to leave on his own journey She did not ignore yuanba. Their father was oblivious to the situation, hence he might have suffer during those time, but you can't blame XQ for that.